


Clingfire

by The_Exile



Category: Shining Force (Video Games)
Genre: Betrayal, Community: ladiesbingo, Dysfunctional Family, Explosions, Gen, Love/Hate, Magic, Shining the Holy Ark, Sisters, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: We loathe each other but we need each other and that's how beings who know and accept, no, admit they are born of evil should be. We're the last ones left, so no matter how much neither of us likes it, we need to work together to leave some kind of mark on the world worthy of our legacy.





	Clingfire

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 'a terrible solution'

"You're about to make a terrible mistake," warned Elise.

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing," purred Rilix, looking down at the woman she held captive within an elaborate ritual circle of warding runes. 

As predicted, her sister had walked straight into them in her careless arrogance. true, they had been invisible – Rilix had carefully researched a method of crafting permanent enchantments that did not need a physical anchor to the world – but she herself always swept her chambers for enchantments that she did not herself cast. Scanning wasn't exactly difficult – someone of Elise's power level should be able to sense malicious magic by now if she could be bothered. But no, her beautiful 'younger' sister was always the one for raw power and putting on a show, never the one for actually thinking her actions through in any way whatsoever. Still, she was making a good attempt at breaking the wards now she was in the trap. She didn't look vulnerable in any way either. If she was at all afraid or surprised, she hid it well behind those flawlessly beautiful features (did she still put large quantities of her power into maintaining that ivory mask she called a face?). Mostly she just looked irritated, determined to get out, ready to do something even more violent and unpleasant in return once she got her hands around her sister's neck.

Rilix smiled at this last thought. Her sister was finally acting as a Vandal should. None of this playing both sides, faking disinterest like a big lazy pompous house cat. True, unashamed malice and cruelty as she took back what was hers, that was how a Vandal woman behaved.

"Sister, I remember how you were always the one obsessed with restoring us to our former glory. Your last attempt failed and now our brother is gone. Galm is playing his usual games and Devil only knows where Bulzome went. I'm the last person in your family who would ever dream of helping you if you asked nicely. You're really going to push away the only true Vandal left on your side?"

"You're hardly on my side, dearest sister, no matter how easily you switch sides when it suits you. I don't know if you've noticed, but we never exactly saw eye to eye. To be honest, I've kept you alive for the reason I keep a goose alive who isn't fat enough yet. You have more raw potential than me, true, but I like to imagine what would happen if I drained that power of yours. If nothing else, I would make a better young woman than you. I still remember what female beauty actually looks like."

"Oh, you're still jealous of my power and beauty, that makes sense," Elsie rolled her eyes, "I'd like to see you try that plan of yours, Rilix."

"Oh, don't worry, I've been studying soul-draining magic for centuries just for this moment. If you don't resist, it won't even hurt, then I can keep you alive as a..."

"And I've been learning how to cast silently, fake my powers being sealed and reverse the flow of energy. Enjoy the fireworks!"

The resulting magical explosion was, indeed, beautiful, swirling around in an intricate spiral of vibrant colours, some of them not normally obtainable in the mundane world. It also conveniently removed the roof and three of the walls of the building. 

It was fortunate that, from the moment they were born and realised what kind of creatures they were, and that there were two of them in close proximity, they had become VERY good at emergency teleportation.


End file.
